stephen_bruno_the_bookfandomcom-20200215-history
Alfonso Gonella
Alfonso Gonella or Darth Alfsonso is a recurring character and antagonist in Stephen Bruno The Book 4. Story Alfonso is a student at the same school as Stephen and attends classes with him including Geometry Lab. However he is actually a Sith Lord and evil mastermind secretly manipulating things from behind the scenes. He wears a red cloak with a hood and has several people working for him including Chris and Ando. When the school brought back the millimeter measurements Alfonso informed Mr. Romano in class, knowing Romano hated them. He knew that Romano would do anything to get rid of them and he did in the end. He was informed by Chris that his plan was a success and Alfonso triumphantly laughed saying that things were "working in his favor". Stephen later asks Alfonso to go to Semi with him, however Alfonso immediately refuses. He later has some of his men kidnap Stephen as he walks out of his office to confront Joe and the rats. Stephen wakes up in his lair and Alfonso reveals himself. He reveals that since Stephen hasn't chosen a political party yet the Democrats and Republicans are searching Goomer City to recruit him. He tells Stephen that he actually works for the Tea Party and wants Stephen to join the party as the mayor to gain the party more ground. He tries to get Stephen to sign a document that would make him an official member of the party, however he refuses. When he does Alfonso reveals that he has Belle prisoner in his hangar. He then gives Stephen an ultimatum of 20 minutes for him to decide whether to sign it or not. Stephen is able to break out and attacks Alfonso with a pipe, however he cuts it with his red light saber. He then attacks Stephen with his force lightning abilities which causes Stephen to collapse. Assuming he is dead, Alfonso began to walk away planning to forge Stephen's signature. Stephen then grabs him and throws the screaming Sith into the reactor which kills him. Stephen later takes Alfonso's light saber and uses it multiple times. He later appears as a ghost in Stephen's house. He confronts Stephen and tells him that he is there to haunt him, however Stephen ignores him and remembers Alfonso's red cloak. This gives him the idea to put red icing on his Christmas cookies. While he bakes them, the oven fan blows Alfonso's ghost away making him finally disappear forever. Appearances Stephen Bruno The Book 4 * Chapter 5 - Return of the Millimeters * Chapter 8 - Destruction * Chapter 11 - Semi Part 1 * Chapter 27 - Kidnapped * Chapter 28 - Trapped * Chapter 29 - Escape * Chapter 30 - Flight * A Stephen Bruno Christmas Trivia * Alfonso is regarded as the secondary antagonist of Book 4. * He was originally supposed to be a one shot character not appearing after chapter 8, however the writer changed his mind and gave him a bigger role. Category:Characters Category:EHS students Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased